


Everyone gets to make out with Barry

by leedeeloo



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, slow makeout
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedeeloo/pseuds/leedeeloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is (going to be) a collection of all the grumps making out with Barry. Things will be updated as needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone gets to make out with Barry

It was like any other night. Mostly. It started like one. Dan and Barry, home at the same time, watching something together on their couch. They were very comfortably quiet, beside each other, a pillow used to be between them but Barry had grabbed it, hugging it and leaning forward on his knees.

It wasn’t weird.

It just felt comfortable to lean against one another, for Dan to pull his feet up onto the couch and curl up into himself, his cheek pressed against Barry’s shoulder. It was comfy when Barry slid his arm around Dan’s back, hand warm against his waist. It was like something they’d done a million times, like there was a routine to it. 

It was a natural progression to Dan draping his hand over Barry’s leg, his other behind him and propping himself up and turning. The next step was Barry’s hand on his face, anchoring him there and at his back, and a moment of just that, just looking at one another in the blue flickering light of the TV before they kissed.

It was just as soft and comfortable as everything else. Still.

For a minute.

Like the rest of it, Dan was starting the next step. He pressed closer, opened his mouth more, nudged at Barry’s lips with his tongue. And Barry went with it. Opened his mouth, let Dan’s tongue in, and moved to push him on his back. It was easy enough, very minor rearranging of their legs. Mostly Dan had to move, his hands on Barry’s chest and the top of his hips, grabbing at the soft worn flannel shirt.

They bumped their foreheads together, tilted their faces closer. One of them- it was hard to tell- made this soft moaning noise in the back of their throat. Probably Dan. He was constantly moving now, his hands drifting and sliding, his body a wave, like he couldn’t decide what parts of himself to press into Barry. Grinding his hips up into Barry’s, then pulling back to press their chests together, and again and again. 

Dan couldn’t stop moving, and he could not stop making noise- these muted moans, hissing sighs as their mouths came apart and bumped back together. Which was maybe the motivation for Barry kissing the corner of his mouth, his jaw, and Dan tilted his head back so Barry could get at his neck. 

And then it was a little give and take, keeping things even. Dan writhed under Barry, his hands blindly feeling along Barry’s chest, clumsily popping open his shirt buttons. It was a slow process that Barry was enjoying stalling. It would’ve been a fun competition to win, to see who could unbutton the other’s shirt faster, but he had to settle for pushing up Dan’s shirt and pressing kisses on his chest, moving his buttons too far away.

Still, most of them were undone. And he was very desperate to get Barry shirtless; his hands were up, at Barry’s shoulders and collar and running through his hair, trying to pull his shirt off his shoulders. And, again, Dan was going to get his way. Barry pressed one last kiss to Dan’s chest and sat up.

“You’re really eager,” Barry murmured as he popped open the last few buttons. Dan didn’t say anything, but he didn’t need to; he licked his lips, his pupils wide, this little mischievous smirk on his face as he propped himself up on his elbows, his own shirt sliding down a bit. Barry shrugged off his shirt, dropping it to the floor. He brought his hand up, rubbed the back of his neck, a little nervous, a little shy.

“Jesus christ, Bar,” Dan said, barely above a whisper. He sat up, and did a similar process he had before, his hands gliding over Barry’s torso, not lingering in any one spot too long, just wanting to touch him. 

He stopped.

There was the low murmur of the TV.

Dan looked at Barry and then away, playing coy. The grin gave him away. Barry lightly shoved his shoulder back, and Dan grabbed onto his hip to keep from being knocked over. It was a good, giggly intermission; they kept up the shoving and grabbing, a jerky kind of dance. 

So it was a total coincidence when Dan was suddenly flat on his back again, Barry over him, pushing up the hem of his shirt. Barry was warm and broad, his lips soft and wet on Dan’s again, seemingly just pushing up Dan’s shirt to press their chests together. 

It was just as lazy and comfortable as before. They worked their way down, from their mouths sliding together to more chaste lingering smooches, and then their cheeks pressed together. One of Dan’s arms was around Barry’s shoulders, hand ruffling his hair. It felt like their heartbeats synced up.

“You’re not cold?” Dan asked, not stopping his slow, constant movement. 

It took Barry a moment to respond. He seemed to seriously think about it, rubbing his foot against Dan’s ankle as he did. “Nah. You’re not squished?” 

Dan started to shake his head, which just pushed Barry’s head up a big. Barry felt his cheeks crinkle up into a smile. “I’m fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> this took a million years to write, and i hope you liked it.


End file.
